disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
В час, когда взойдёт звезда
«В час, когда взойдёт звезда» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1940 года «''Пиноккио». Песню исполнил актёр Клифф Эдвардс в роли сверчка Джимини, в русском дубляже — Максим Федосов. Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Полная версия= 'Джимини:' ''When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you If your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do Хор: Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing Джимини: Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true |-|Реприза= Джимини: When your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme Хор: When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true You'll find your dreams come true |-|Версия Меган Мартин= When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star If your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do When you wish... When you wish... Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true When you wish... When you wish... (yeah, yeah, yeah) When you wish... Wish upon a star... (your dreams come true) When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star... (when you wish upon a star) When you wish... When you wish... (when you wish) When you wish... Wish upon a star... (your dreams come true) When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you When you wish... When you wish... And when you wish upon a star Your dreams come true When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... Wish upon a star... (wish upon a star) When you wish... When you wish... When you wish... (when you wish) Wish upon a star Русский текст Полная версия= Джимини: В час, когда взойдёт звезда Кто бы ни был ты, всегда Есть надежда, что мечта К тебе придёт Верь, и если суждено Чудо явится само В час, когда взойдёт звезда К тому, кто ждёт Хор: Чудеса Для любящих сердец Творит судьбы гонец Как в дивной сказке Джимини: Словно белый пароход Дар судьбы к тебе плывёт В час, когда взойдёт звезда Мечта придёт |-|Реприза= Джимини: Верь, и если суждено Чудо явится само Хор: В час, когда взойдёт звезда Мечта придёт Поверь, мечта придёт Видео В час, когда взойдёт звезда (русская версия) В час, когда взойдёт звезда (версия Меган Мартин) en:When You Wish Upon a Star Категория:Песни из «Пиноккио» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Вступительные песни